


A Favor For His Little Brother

by PositronicHeart



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Wire Play, because I'm a woman with needs, how dare you judge me you know it's happened to you, just enjoy the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositronicHeart/pseuds/PositronicHeart
Summary: Lore and Data get to have some true brotherly bonding.





	A Favor For His Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Because these two sexy little boys belong together and you can't tell me otherwise. Plus I need to get this crap out of my system so I can get back to working on my actual stories.
> 
> WARNING: in case you didn't gather from the tags, this story is complete smut. Specifically, BDSM type smut. Basically Fifty Shades Of Grey with androids. So turn back if that's not your thing.

_Do you belong to me?_

_Yes, yes, every part of me is yours!_

_Forever?_

_Forever!_

He didn't know it when he said it, but those words would change his life forever. He _was_ his brother's. Every single part of him. It's not that he really minded, he loved his brother, and he loved being with him. He loved the way he touched him, the way he caressed him. The way he made him feel. But now, he wasn't just his mate, he was his submissive. His pet. He _belonged_ to him. And he loved it. But he had to admit, there were times when the thought scared him. Every night he would tie him to the bed, helpless, completely under his control. He could do whatever he wanted to him. Anything. The thought made him gulp nervously, as he laid in the large silk bed waiting for his brother's arrival. He heard his footsteps, slowly but surely making their way down the stairs to the room. He finally arrived, standing dressed in black, staring over his little brother with eyes of sinister topaz.

"Hello, Brother." He smiled, his perfect white teeth shining in the dim light. His very appearance was so intimidating to Data, a reminder that he was his master, and that he was the one in charge. No matter what.

"Hello, Brother." Data said back, looking up into the intense stare of his twin. Lore circled the bed, coming to the end where Data's feet were, sitting up onto the sheets and crawling his way up until he rested himself on Data's hips.

Data was completely naked, his arms and legs tied to each bed post. His pale golden skin shined beautifully in the dim lighting, showing off the glittery sheen and endless perfection which was his body. Completely hairless, except for the red tinted auburn hair atop his head, so smooth and glossy. And soft. His skin was so incredibly soft, sometimes Lore couldn't believe it. They were made of the same exact material and yet somehow Data wore it much, _much_ better.

Lore leaned down to kiss Data's lips, lightly running his hand down the long arm tied to the post. He could feel his brother shivering underneath him, the want and hunger inside them both only grew with each second. Lore ripped his lips away from Data's, much to his surprise, and lowered them down his twin's neck, gently licking his way to the soft pale chest. He ran his tongue over Data's nipples, eliciting the most adorable gasp from the younger's mouth. But before long, he bit, and Data made another sound, louder his time, and Lore wasn't sure whether it was out of pain or pleasure. He didn't care. He bit harder, only intensifying Data's moans. He pinched them between his fingers, twisted them a little until he heard his brother yelp.

"Ah! Brother, please.." Data begged, but Lore didn't hear him. He continued to pinch and twist, just a little harder each time. He looked up to see a glimmer of a tear drip from Data's eye, and moved on to his navel. His stuck his wet tongue inside the hole, causing a sweet gasp to burst from his twin. He kissed around his belly, slowly sliding his lips down to his groin. When he reached his penis, he gave it a swift lick, and that certainly caused a lovely sound to emerge from the younger brother. Lore smiled, pleased. He lifted his cock up to lick the head, dipping his tongue on the little hole until he could feel Data writhe with want beneath him.

"If you want this, you'll have to work for it." Lore grinned sadistically, slowly running his tongue along the length of Data's cock. Data moaned deeply, shutting his eyes tight at the overload of feelings in his neural net.

"I will do anything, Brother." Data breathed, filled with uncontrollable hunger. Lore smiled at his words, abruptly lifting his tongue from his brother's cock. Data groaned, disappointed with the sudden stop. And just as his member was beginning to harden. Lore sat back and watched, the pale cock before him rising and growing into a thick lovely rod.

"You are so impatient, arent you?" Lore smirked, enjoying the wonderfully pained noises Data was making. He tried to throw himself up at Lore, tried to rub his member against his brother's leg, something, anything, but he was still tied down, hands above his head and nowhere to go.

"Please, please I need you." He cried, seeing the way Lore licked his lips while staring at his twin's arousal.

"Not quite yet, dear brother." Lore insisted, running one last torturous lick across Data's balls and dick before coming back up to suck on his nipples. "How about we see if I can make you come without touching your cock, hm?" He mused.

"No please, you have to touch it!" Data begged, his beautiful chest heaving with desire, intensifying Lore's want for his nipples.

"In due time, Brother." He grinned, biting down on Data's nip once again, and sucking so hard it was as if he expected something to come out of it. Data gasped loud, his cock throbbing with anticipation. He needed his brother on it right now, and that was that. But he knew Lore would surely torture him as long as he could until he finally let him release. "Besides, I know another way to get you hot." Lore smiled evilly, running his hand along Data's chest until he found the panel just below the nipples. Once it was opened, he slowly reached his hand down inside the wires and circuits lining the inside of his stomach, toying with whatever sensitive wire he could find.

"Ah..! Data gasped, his net threatening to explode from pleasure, and his cock and testicles feeling the same. Lore continued to work the wire between his fingers, rubbing faster when he saw the way it made Data's face light up with joy. He twisted, and pulled, each movement earning a sharper moan from his twin, bringing him so close, so close, until Lore decided to close up his chest and stand up from the bed. Data grunted loudly, the feeling of bliss inside him slowly disappearing, and the aching in his lower regions unbearable now. Lore returned to the bed with a paddle in his hands, slapping across his palm as if to taunt Data to the shear force of it. Data swallowed hard, knowing he would have to endure much more than blue balls in order to reach his climax. Lore grinned and licked his lips, deciding where to hit him first. He decided on the nipples, he loved so much to torture those beautiful golden things, and he swung his paddle until it slashed across Data's left nip, and the gasp he let out was more than enough to bring Lore's patient member up and about. He swatted it again, harder, and his brother's cries were beyond titillating. He continued down Data's chest, slapping his belly, being sure to hit his navel directly every time. He reached Data's penis, and the fear in the younger brother's eyes nearly sent him over the edge by itself. He waved the paddle in the air a little before proceeding, but soon he slapped a swift blow across Data's cock, and the younger cried out in pain, jolting up from the bed until the chains holding his limbs in place pulled him back down.

"Brother! Please...no!" Data pleaded, but Lore gave him another swat to the balls, and his twin nearly choked on tears as he screamed out. But Lore was feeling merciful today, and so he set down his paddle and got back on the bed with Data, not before stripping himself of his clothes, and straddled the younger's hips just above his cock, but still not touching it. "That was.. that was.. mean..." Data breathed heavily, a hot wave of shock still surging in his systems. Lore placed a kiss on his cheek, running his hand through the immaculate hair, and messing it up just enough to need combing.

"I'm sorry, Brother. But this is just how we play." Lore frowned, running his lips back down Data's body. Data's cock was still pulsing with need, and his testicles felt as if they may explode. Both still stung a bit from the impact, but the feeling of want burning inside his circuits was growing even more powerful. "But don't worry, now. I think it's finally time to get to the main course." Lore smiled, grabbing his own cock and shoving into Data without a second warning. Data gasped and moaned, his insides flourishing with desire and fullness. His cock swelled with passion, and Lore finally took it his hand, squeezing it until he felt it throb violently against his palm. He pumped his little brother well, listening as Data begged him for more and thanked him every time he sped up or gripped tighter. But he didn't want it too tight, and he knew Lore would certainly take it too far the first second he felt the urge. But to Data's surprise, he just kept going exactly the way he wanted, and soon he could feel his body losing itself in his lust, and prepared to release his essence right then and there.

"Not yet, Brother." Lore warned, thrusting deeper inside his twin. "Not yet.." Data obeyed, however painfully, and when he felt Lore explode into him he thought his net might just shut down altogether. "Now." Lore breathed, and Data immediately obeyed, hot streams of honey gold shooting from his prick, before both brothers fell motionless on the bed, lying together in peace and satisfaction.

"I love you, Lore." Data whispered, and Lore couldn't help but snort, stretching his arm across his brother's chest.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I'm out of it now. I think I literally panted the whole time I was writing this. I kept thinking to myself why am I having so much trouble breathing? Am I catching a fever?


End file.
